


The Death of Devotion

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Fallen Angel's Human [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Demons & Angels, M/M, Murder, Torture, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Life's been going pretty well. That means for James that it's about time that tragedy strikes. It just wasn't in the way that he or Qirin thought it was going to be.
Relationships: James Bond/Q, The Dragon (Leviathan)/Qi
Series: Fallen Angel's Human [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374106
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	The Death of Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : February 2014  
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Spectre  
>  **Notes** : There is one more story in this series. Just hang on tight and remember that I make sure to warn for unhappy endings.  
>  **Beta** : ScarsLikeVelvet

James dropped the body down to the ground as he looked around to make sure that no one else was around. He knew his mission, and he knew that he needed to do it in the most bloody way possible. There was already a trail of dead bodies from the gate where he had entered the property all the way to where he was now. The guards were pitiful; it was very much a more is not a better situation, especially when the extra guards were not trained well. They were cannon fodder to slow down James. It wasn't going to work, though. James was going to kill the lot of them.

Already having been shot three times, James looked like a monster. He liked it that way. His features were bloody from the man he had shot in the neck at point-blank range. It helped to seal that he was the Demon coming after the man. There were cameras all over, and the man that James was hunting was watching him as he killed every single man in his way in the bloodiest way possible.

By the time that James was outside of the man's door, he was dripping blood that wasn't his own. He knocked on the door. Shave, and a haircut seemed like the best way to announce his arrival in person instead of on camera. He grinned at the camera to the side before he shot it. Up here, there was only a single camera. Q had gone through all of the cameras. James knew the placement of them all, even if Q wasn't in his ear, squawking at him. Q had been pulled away to another mission that had gone belly up before it had even started. James had heard him yelling three hours before and had listened with rapture as his lover ripped a new one to every single person who had caused the missions to flop. He was probably with M working out a new mission for the agent who was in place so that they could salvage it all.

"Let me in," James said in a calm voice. He could feel the darkness that wanted to be unleashed from him. All of the death around him made sure that he was powerful enough to fuck up this man's mind with even touching him. Shadow creatures were the things of nightmares, and James had more than enough power to call several of them to him. Minions of Hell who were the heralds of everything bad and nothing good. He felt the tug on his pants and looked to see that there was one there just from him thinking about it. It was licking his pants, chasing the taste of blood. James laughed because he knew this one.

"Well, Charlie, you seem eager," James said.

The creature giggled and started to climb the wall. It went up to the too-small vent for James to fit through, but Charlie fit through just fine. James let his power unspool just a little bit more, and two more shadow creatures came to him. They followed Charlie up the wall and into the vent. They made an awful racket as they did. Cackling and scraping nails.

"You have until they reach you to let me, and I will keep them from slowly flaying you alive. I'll put a bullet in your forehead and end you as quickly as I can." It was a sweet lie. James had no intention of doing that at all. He would rather just watch his little creatures kill the man or take part himself, but putting him out of his misery early wasn't an option.

James knew that his morals, what few that he had, were loose enough to drive a lorry through, but he did have a few, and selling children into houses where they were abused, physically and sexually, was not something that James would stand for. M sent him after men like this all the time. The house would be burned down afterward so he could have as much fun as he wanted and not have to worry about anything. It made things so much easier.

The first scream told James that Charlie was probably hanging from the ceiling and looking as scary as he could. The door opened up in front of James, and he stepped inside before shutting them again. It was better to not let the man think that he could get away. There was no hope for him anymore.

"You knew that I was coming, that MI6 had sent its demon killer after you." James strolled forward toward the desk, and he dropped down into the chair that was in front of the man. He knew the face, but the name had never stuck in his head. He could ask, but he didn't really care.

"You aren't human," the man said.

"Nope, they call me MI6's demon killer, and they are correct, I am a demon, of sorts. So how about we get this over with. I'm going to turn on a recording device, and you are going to tell me the name of every single person who collects the kids and women for you. You will name them all, and you will print out a list of all of your clients that you have sold anyone to. When that is done, I'll put the bullet in your head. Stall too much, and I'll have Charlie here fuck you with his claws while I hold you down. See how you like that kind of thing."

The man started to type, and he started to speak. There was no need to record this as his comm was picking it all up. He had been told that it was picking up the man just fine after the first name. It took fifteen minutes for the man to stop naming the men who worked for him on collecting kids from all over the world and then another ten to get all of the papers printed. He had even given up the names of the people who helped him get the kids in and out countries after being taken and then after being sold.

"You were quite helpful. I guess since you gave me more than I asked for, I'll not let Charlie fuck you bloody."

"You said you would put a bullet in my head."

"See, that's where you have an issue. I didn't give that to you in writing," James said as he stood up. He buttoned his waistcoat and gave the man a feral grin. "Bullets are for guys who don't sample the merchandise."

James walked to the door and then turned back around to Charlie. "Kill him and leave, burn the place."

"Can we burn him?" Charlie asked.

"Sure." James stepped outside of the room with his papers in hand. He found a manila envelope on the desk for the secretary and slipped them all inside. He left the papers there as he walked around the house while Charlie and his friends took care of the man. There was no escape for him; Charlie would let him know if he escaped the room. There was a single person left alive in the house, and James could feel them. He wanted to kill them so that they didn't burn alive. He wasn't that much of a monster if someone was doing a stupid job inside of the house.

What James found was a woman chained to a bed on the ground floor. He had dismissed the room as it had been marked a guest room, and at the moment, the man had no guests.

"Hello," James said. He looked at his person and understood why the woman was screaming. He was covered in blood. Probably bits of the brain as well. "Do you speak English?"

"Yes," the woman said.

James stayed on his side of the room as he looked at her. She was naked, and the chain she was attached to seemed big enough to allow her to lay on the bed and go to the bathroom. So she was a slave for the house, for guests, and probably anyone who wanted to do with what they wanted.

"I'm going to release you, and then you are going to run. You are going to get to the edge of the trees and wait for me there. I'll find you, but if you run further than that, I can't protect you." James had a few contacts that he could slip her off to, depending on where she wanted to go. Or where she was from. The one word she had said so far was not enough for him to know where she was from.

"Everyone is dead?"

Italian. That was going to be easier for him to get her home.

"Mostly. There is one left alive up on the top floor. The big guy. He'll be dead soon. Right now, he wishes that he was dead. I have a few associates making sure that he regrets ever living." James stepped closer to her and used his strength to break the cuff's lock attached to the chain. He stepped away and waved toward the door. Despite her nudity, she took off running for the door. James would find something for her to wear before he set the house on fire.

When James made it up to the room to check on the man, he found that he was slowly bleeding out, draped across his desk. His clothes were shredded where the creatures had their fun. James didn't want to know what kind of sadistic fun they got up to.

"I need you to find clothes for a female to wear. He had a slave in a room for anyone to use. I'll be returning her home to Italy."

Charlie leaped off the desk where he had been watching the man's eyes and took off out the door. The other two just watched as the man took his last breath.

"This place needs to burn, make sure it happens."

The giggles from the creatures were enough to even set James' spine-tingling. He turned to leave, enjoying the feeling of death that was all over the house. He grabbed the papers from the desk and smiled at what was going on as the creatures got the house ready to go up in flames.

The woman wasn't at the tree line like James told her to be. She was waiting just about one hundred feet away from the door. Charlie was there with clothes for the woman. They were men's clothes, but at least they would cover her. She didn't seem scared of Charlie. Though Charlie was being kind, it had been better than anything else she had been feeling over the last while.

"You are not human," the woman said.

"No."

"Good. He needed a Demon visit upon him. I want to go home. Can you take me?"

"Italy, correct?"

"Yes. Get me to Rome, and I can get home from there."

"Good. Rome is where my drop point for the paperwork is."

James turned to the house and looked at Charlie before nodding. Charlie disappeared in a puff of sulfur before he appeared at the top of the house. He ripped his way down the center of the house, his body burning as he did so. The other two were doing the same at two other points but going up, setting each floor on fire. The woman spat toward the house when it was on fire fully.

"Ready?"

"What about your friends?"

"They will find their own way home." James didn't need to tell her that they were going home to their hell dimension. Or that the fire wasn't going to kill them.

"How are we-" She stopped when James wrapped his arm around her, and then they were in Rome. "Holy shit."

"Might wanna not say that kind of stuff here. I think it's blasphemy." James let her go, and then he was gone again. He didn't need to deal with her. Station R was a hotbed of activity as they watched the house burn from the drone that they were using to watch it. He dropped the envelope of papers down on the desk of the man he knew he was supposed to give it to.

"James," Alec said from the other side of the room. He pushed off the wall, and his face was full of anger.

James tried to figure out what was going on that would have Alec pissed at him.

"I showed up at the house, but it was burning, and you were nowhere, so I knew you would be here to drop off papers even if it was just seconds." Alec's tone wasn't pissed off, at least not pissed off at James. He was mad at the world and a little bit scared.

"What's up?" James asked.

"You need to come back to London. I know that you had planned on picking up some of that Russian tea and other things from visits around the world that Qirin likes, but you need to get home because someone took him, and we can't find him."

James disappeared; he was in the middle of Q-Branch before he knew what he was doing. R was standing there looking like she was about to cry. She rushed at James and jumped at him, hugging him tightly.

"What do we know?" James demanded. He held onto R because Qirin would be pissed at him if he was mean to her, even now.

"It was a group of ten guys," R said as she wiped at her eyes with her hand. James offered up the handkerchief in his pocket, and she smiled at him.

"The footage was found when he traced his route from here to home where he went after going off on the idiot earlier. He was taken at the first stop. They cornered him as he went into the underground, pushing him into a room and beating the shite out of him before taking him out. There was a car waiting. Three got in with him, and it drove off. We traced the other seven who went in seven different directions for a little bit before converging, but the thing is that the place they went, even the car; it was empty, and no one was around. 006 checked it all over, and there were no exits, but he smelled Demons and Angels."

"So they took him, and they are going to kill him. They will do it where I will find him just as he's dying. That's what they always do. They will get a hold of me, but I'll find them first. Send everyone out who is in the know and make sure that they leave no one alive." James left Q-Branch, walking. He didn't want to accidentally leave before he talked to M. She wasn't going to be able to stop him, but he wanted to make sure that she knew that one day he would probably be back. He didn't like staying around after his Q died.

James opened the door to M's office and didn't even knock. She was standing at the window looking out into the city.

"Go and find him, dead or alive. Q-Branch is tracking the men by facial recognition. We have one tied to a group of techies who try and hack anything and everything that they shouldn't. We are searching for his known associates for the others. I don't think that they are the ones who have him now."

"More likely, they were killed off, and the group that put them up to it got rid of the bodies."

"Yes. I know that your report about your friend in America talked about a deeper plot going on between Heaven and Hell. I don't like that it was brought to my doorstep, but I was unwilling to let you go. So Bond, go out there and wreak havoc in the name of MI6 because they took my Quartermaster, and I don't like that."

"Yes, Ma'am." James nodded his head and stepped out of the room. He looked at Moneypenny and gave her a nod before he left.

The only place that he had to go on was the warehouse where Qirin had been taken. He smelled the blood as soon as he got there. Alec was on his heels. The humans had been killed, and the bodies would probably never be found. The Angels and Demons who were after James and his lover, as well as Denei and Nuriel, were getting to their endgame. It was the only reason why they would take Qirin.

James pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

"Botcher," Denei said as he answered the phone.

"Qirin was taken by someone who killed ten humans after the humans did their dirty work. Make sure that Nuriel and the kid are there with you. There were Demons here, and that means they have started a war with me."

"I'll get a hold of Lucifer, and he'll be on the warpath. He's still going through all of the ranks in Hell to find out who is going against his wishes when it came to Nuriel."

"Luce is not going to be happy at all that Demons have now stepped in on this. Don't worry about getting a hold of me from here on out. If they killed him already, I would know, so he's alive, and he was already beat to shit. They are not going to survive this, but then I don't care if they do. I'll get what I want from them before I kill them." James hung up and tossed his phone to the side. The beings who took Qirin weren't going to be calling him.

James walked around the room, feeling out the Demons. None of them were known to him, which he wasn't that shocked about. He would be able to track those who he knew. He was old, but he wasn't old enough to know every single Demon out there. Not when new were being made from souls of those in Hell. Alec stayed away from him. The scents of the Angels were different and easy to pick out. It was something that James was good at. He felt it, the flare of Grace before he spun and grabbed the Angel getting ready to attack him by the throat. He wasn't going to crush its throat. He pushed all of his will into it. Keeping it right where it was.

The Angel looked shocked as Hell to not be dead but also not be able to leave. James had learned a lot about Grace from torturing the Angels who killed Q throughout the years. Grabbing the knife from his side, he carved a quick sigil in the skin and then licked it. The Angel was trapped, it was horrible and dirty, and it was going to feel like fire over the Angel's skin, but the soul of the Angel was not going to be able to leave. It was trapped in the human body.

"You and me...we are going to have a lot of fun."

* * *

James wiped his hands as he looked at the body that was on the floor of the warehouse. It wasn't the first bit of blood that was going to be spilled in this place and probably wasn't the last. James looked at the set of tools that Alec had picked up for him after they got the Angel lashed down to the makeshift table they had set up for it. It wasn't James' best set, but it had more wicked tools.

The Angel had broken when James had healed its body up, removing all pain and with a set of sigils making the Angel only feel pleasure. Getting pleasure and having four orgasms with James' hand buried in its cunt, getting that kind of pleasure from a Demon had broken it. James had tortured it after that just for fun until its heart gave out.

"Well?" Alec asked.

"I know where they have him."

James grabbed his kit and made a motion toward Alec that he knew what that meant. Appearing in the small bunker that James had, he looked around, finding what he was looking for. He had a full bag of enough stuff that he could take out a host of Angels and Demons. James had never been one to kill other Demons unless they betrayed him, but this was something vastly different. There were elements of this whole thing that James knew were not aware of what the rest was doing. He wasn't going to let a single one of them live.

"Our brother will not be happy," Alec said.

"About what the Demons are doing, no, he won't. About what we are getting ready to do? He won't give a fuck. They want to take me out? They want to take out Denei? When will they stop? Those who want that kind of power don't stop until they are at the top. That means that they will want his job one day."

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking as well."

James finished packing up and checked his suit before he was ready to go. There were a few flecks of blood on it, but he didn't care that much about that. There would be more on him by the end of the night. At some point, he might be stripping off most of his clothes because they were in tatters.

"How do you want to do this?" Alec asked.

"Two-pronged attack. You come in from the back, and I'll go from the front—soft entry. I want to get the runes on the doors so that no one leaves once we enter. I want them trapped like rats. They might keep him alive if they think that doing so will get them out of there alive." James turned to look at Alec. He really hoped that they both made it out of this, but Alec knew that James would kill him if it saved Qirin. He knew that, and yet he was going in there with him.

* * *

Qirin looked around the place where he was being held. It was a place that he never would have set foot in. It looked like it was used as a drug den at some point. There were mattresses, disgusting ones, laying around, and needles littering the floor. It was a disgusting pit, and Qirin wanted to burn it down. He was trapped inside of a set of runes or sigils, Qirin wasn't sure which was which. James used both interchangeably, from being a Fallen Angel. He had access to both, even his corrupted Grace was still enough to tap into that range of power that the Angels had.

"He looks too comfortable," one of the Demons said as he walked around the cage that Qirin was in. He looked him up and down, and Qirin felt that gazes disgusting intent.

"Go ahead and come in here. Try that," Qirin said. He grinned and pushed forward the furthest that the cage would let him. The Demon leaned back a little bit but didn't go far. "You'll find out the meaning of pain. You don't know the things that James has taught me."

"We know that he taught you to take a cock like you are a whore."

"Actually, I knew that before him. He taught me very little except for the extent of my threshold for taking pain. What is yours? Do you think you could stand me hurting you back just as much, and your cock would stay hard?"

The Demon gave Qirin a look and then backed away. Qirin knew that he was going to die, there was no other reason to have taken him. There was no reason at all, and he hated it. He had so little time with James, and he knew that this time, this time, James would break from his death. He would break apart and not be able to put himself back together. He was going to end up dying while trying to kill every single vestige of the Demons and the Angels, who had made his death a reality.

Qirin wasn't going to go down crying, though. He was going to stand his ground and make sure that he took as many with him as he could. None of them understood just who they had in their midst at the moment. They didn't watch him close at all. They just checked on him every little while. He had been able to break down a few of the runes keeping him in place. He didn't want to break out yet as he had no clue what else was going on.

An immense feeling of power washed over the building, making every single Angel and Demon in Qirin's sight shiver. It made Qirin's blood sing, though, because he knew that power. He knew exactly who it was. Qirin sped up on breaking the runes around him, dropping to his knees like he was affected more by James's presence. There was another bit of energy wrapped around him as well, and he knew that it was Alec. Qirin wondered if anyone else was along for the ride. Though, James should still be on a mission unless more time had passed since Qirin had been taken than he thought. Which was something that was a possibility. His tech had been taken, and he had no clue how long he was out for after he was beaten to shit in the underground near the Tube. Though, James could have also fucked off on the mission as soon as he found out that Qirin had been taken.

"He's coming for you," one of the Angels said.

"No, he's not. He's coming for you." Qirin knew that James wouldn't touch him until every one of the Angels and Demons was dead. He would be sitting pretty in here. His body was still a mess of pain, but he was ignoring it. Sitting down, Qirin propped one of his elbows on his knee and then his head on his hand. He knew how he looked.

"We are trapped," one of the Demons hissed.

"You might be, but we are not," the lead Angel said.

There were fifteen Angels and Demons in there, and none were ones that Qirin knew the name of. They weren't exactly chatty unless they were threatening to kill him, rape him, or just torture him.

"He's a raging bull who doesn't see the trap at the end," one of the Angel said with disdain in its voice.

Qirin looked around the room. They were all huddled into this single room. There were sounds of fighting though from other areas, coming across a laptop. They had set up cameras and set up lower Demons and lesser Angels for cannon fodder. What Qirin knew of this host of Angels and Demons was that they were nothing like the Bible tried to tell people they were. More and more, as Qirin learned everything, he looked at the Bible as fanfiction written by idiots who thought that they mattered more than they did.

"He's further in than we wanted him to get this quickly," one of the Angel said, fear in their voice. It was enlightening to Qirin. He played with the bit of dirt that was on the concrete around him and used it to rub away at the last bit of rune that was trapping him there.

Qirin wondered how they were so stupid, thinking that James hadn't taught him all that he needed to know to protect himself. There were two weapons that Qirin could use to get out of where he was. There was his brain, which James filled with everything that he knew, and there was the blade that was etched into the skin of Qirin's forearm. It was red, and it was very beautiful. Qirin loved to look at it. What no one but James and he knew was that it was a real blade, placed into Qirin's soul as James called it, with Demon runes. He could call it forth by smearing his own blood over it.

Nuriel had sent over the information on it, making sure that both Qirin and James got it. It had been painful as fuck to place on him since James couldn't take his pain, and it had gone past the threshold for Qirin to get aroused from the pain. Yet, in the end, James had still fucked him until he came, his threshold for giving pain, and it being arousing to him had no limits.

"He's through-" There was a wet sound, and Qirin looked over to see Alec beheading the Demon who started to speak. There was the sound of a gun going off on the other side of the area, and Qirin looked to see his lover there. James was covered in blood and other bits of flesh. He had fun, it seemed.

Qirin thought he was beautiful, his power arcing off of him in waves and the feel of his anger.

"You are more stupid then we thought," the head Angel said from behind Qirin.

"And you are more gullible than we thought," James said.

Qirin dropped down to his haunches, and just as he hit there, he rolled to the side and fully out of the circle he had been trapped in. There were a few cries of outrage, but Qirin ignored them. He took off running as soon as he was on his feet, going for the side stairs. He had been in there just long enough to make his own plan for getting above it all. Yeah, the Angels and Demons could fly, but he would see them coming.

As soon as he was at the landing in the middle of the stairs, he stopped. Alec was fighting with one of the Angels while James was stalking around a small grouping of Demons. There was death in James' eyes. He wanted to slaughter them all, and Qirin wasn't going to stop him.

Qirin settled into a position that allowed him to see everything around him. James would have locked down the place, so there was no fear of an Angel or a Demon escaping or coming up behind him. He would see it all.

Scratching at the long gash on his arm, Qirin hissed as the pain ramped up in him again. He hated this part, but it was needed. He collected enough blood on his fingers to coat the entire tattoo on his arm. When the last bit covered the ink, there was a flash and then pain. The pain was the price, but it was a heady pain because James ultimately caused it. Qirin felt the arousal in his body, a little the pain, and a lot from watching James slaughtering the Demons in his path.

Qirin was ready for whatever came his way. He was ready for whatever was going to happen; he was ready for anything and everything. The first Demon tried to sneak up on him, but Qirin saw him out of the corner of his eyes. He didn't react, though, not until the Demon was poised to strike. Qirin struck in that instant, the Demon had its sword raised above his head, and Qirin quickly stabbed him through the throat. It wasn't a killing blow, but Qirin wasn't aiming for that. The Demon fell backward, blood pouring from its throat, its sword dropped at its side. Then Qirin went for the killing blow. He stabbed downward, right at the heart. He felt the rib bones break and move away as the blade sliced through flesh.

Then the Demon was dead.

There was a sudden cessation of fighting, and all eyes were on him. Qirin looked down at them, covered in the blood of the Demon. He grinned at them, showing him his teeth.

"I'm no meek kitten you can snap the neck of. I am the mate of the Leviathan. I am the mate of the Dragon. Fear our wrath," Qirin said. He had no clue where the words came from, but he felt them all the same.

The fighting picked up again, and Qirin watched as the Demons tried to dance away from James. They were tiring him out, and James, in his anger, wasn't noticing it. Alec yelled at James to stop fucking about, but James wasn't listening.

Qirin rushed to the stairs and tried to get to where James was, but something was holding him back. He looked for runes, sigils, anything that would be stopping him, but there was nothing. This was something else. Qirin started to yell at James, but he wasn't hearing him.

"JAMES!" Qirin yelled one last time as he watched a Demon sliding up behind James. It was one that James hadn't seen before. Qirin felt it, the instant that the blade went through James' body. The pain was sharp, and Qirin fell to his knees.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Qirin wasn't supposed to outlive him. Qirin was supposed to die before James, peacefully and in bed, wrapped around his Fallen Angel. Then to be reborn and find James again.

James' eyes were locked on Qirin as he took his last breath, blood spurting out of his mouth before he fell to his knees and then over onto his front. He didn't move, he didn't twitch.

Qirin had no clue what he was feeling. He felt like the world was ending, but he was stuck watching it happen. There was no noise, nothing in the room. Qirin felt something bubbling up inside of him, so he threw his head back and screamed. His body was shaking from the scream's intensity, and he felt something inside of him change. He just wasn't sure what it was.

Fire sprung up all around the bodies of the dead Demons and Angels that were scattered across the floor. Then a being dropped into the room from nowhere. Qirin wasn't sure who he was, but he radiated power, unlike Qirin had ever seen.

"You dare to kill my most trusted Fallen Angel?" the man yelled into the room. It echoed all around and even inside of Qirin. He could feel the words in his chest.

Qirin didn't care who he was, though. He rushed at James, the barrier holding him was gone. He rolled his lover over and looked into his dead, cold eyes. Qirin grabbed his face and kissed him, he didn't care about the blood, but his body was already cold even after such a short time. The host was no longer living; the dark soul that had been in the body was gone. Qirin looked at the blade that had fallen. It was one that Qirin had been taught. It was an Angel killing blade. It would work on him. There was no coming back from his.

Grabbing that sword, Qirin turned to look at the first Angel that he saw, the one who had killed James. He lunged at him with the sword in hand. His blows were sloppy and full of anger, but he kept on. The Angel blocked each blow with his arms, his arms becoming useless after a few blows. He fell to his knees, and Qirin took off his head with a blow so hard that it made Qirin's hands go numb, but he didn't let go. When the head rolled away, Qirin stabbed the blade through his heart. He jerked upward, shredding the heart. He watched as the souls, both human and Angel, left the body, but he didn't care. This was no less than what the Angel deserved, but he did mourn the human's life. It would be hard for MI6 to clean this up, but they would be able to. Qirin dropped to his knees and closed his eyes. He willed some of the last that were fighting to kill him. He didn't want to live like this. He didn't want to live in a world with James, without his Fallen Angel. 

The silence of the room drew Qirin out of his death wishes, and he looked around. Every single Angel and Demon was dead. He looked at the man who had arrived, and it wasn't until he saw how sad he looked at James' body that Qirin figured it was another Fallen Angel. A long time friend of James and Alec's. 

"Luce," Alec said. 

"What happened?" Luce asked.

Qirin tried to figure out exactly who this Luce guy was.

"They took Qirin, and they lured us here. We never...They have always killed Qirin. He escaped with the knowledge that James has taught him and a blade that was meant to kill Demons."

Qirin looked down at his arm. He had dropped the blade, and it had appeared on his arm again. He could easily kill himself with it. It was more than sharp enough. He rubbed his fingers over it and debated, but he couldn't do that. Not yet, at least. He couldn't just leave with James' body not taken care of yet. He pushed himself to his feet, and there was Luce, looking at him. 

"The beings who fall in love with my most trusted are some of the world's most scary. There is nothing that Nuriel would not do for Denei, and there is nothing you wouldn't do for him." Luce pointed at James. "I give you a task, Qirin. Find out the links to the humans who helped them. I can't see everything, but you can on your computer tower. Give me the names of people to kill. I'll kill every single human who knowingly took part in this. They are trying to cripple me." 

Qirin nodded. He didn't think that he could speak yet. Luce stepped over James' body and cupped the sides of Qirin's face. Qirin felt like his entire body was being shocked by electricity. 

"Do you know who I am?" Luce asked.

"No."

"I was the first Fallen Angel."

Qirin darted his eyes to the side to look at Alec, who was just in his sightline. Alec nodded his head. Qirin was standing in front of Lucifer, James and Alec talked about him a great deal. He was someone that Qirin had wanted to meet. 

"There is nothing I wouldn't do for James, but first, I need you."

Qirin nodded his head. 

"Alec, take him to MI6. Make sure that the old bat does everything. She's known a little about it all for years but plays dumb. Rip that from her. This won't stop with just James. They are going to make sure that I am crippled and then come after me. They have been trying to weaken James for millennia and thought that he would go on a killing spree against the Angels. I guess they figured out that it wasn't going to happen, so they got rid of him. Protect him. This is your only job, Alec. Draw others in to do the work that needs to be done. Your only job is now making sure that Qirin can find what I need. Do this for me. Do it so that this cancer can be killed from the Angels and the Demons since the Angels don't seem to care what they do." 

Alec nodded his head, and Lucifer finally let go of Qirin's cheeks. He pressed a kiss to Qirin's forehead, and it felt almost brotherly. 

Then Lucifer was gone, and every single body was gone as well, except for James. 

"I'm taking the bodies to the MI6 morgue so they can figure out what they need and make sure that everyone is notified of the death of the human," Lucifer said, his voice echoing around the room. 

Alec walked over and picked up James' body before holding out his arm for Qirin. Qirin walked over to tuck his arm through Alec's it pressing against James' body, where he had no other choice. Qirin couldn't look away from him even as they teleported out of there.

Q-Branch was a mess of chaos that stopped the second that a few started to notice them. Qirin could only guess what he looked like, covered in blood with Alec holding James' body. R looked at them in shock before she moved forward to clean off a table. As soon as it was cleaned, she stepped back, and Alec stepped forward. Qirin let go of his arm and let the Fallen Angel lay down his brother. He wasn't sure what he needed to start doing. He had no clue where to start. R would have an idea. They had been tracking them. 

"R," a voice called out over a comm. R turned and pressed the button to have her speak back. 

"Yes?"

"We have bodies...a lot of them in the morgue. They looked like extras from a medieval movie."

"Those are the ones that killed James," Alec said.

"I want to know the name of every single one of them. I want everything down to how big they were when they were born. Those people were complicit in the kidnapping of our Quartermaster and the death of 007." 

"On it," the person said. 

"I'm going to take Qirin to get cleaned up. Get him a workstation. He has a job to do because there are others, and I'm going to hunt them." 

"006," M called out from behind Qirin. 

Qirin didn't turn around to face his boss; he just kept on looking at James' body. 

"We have a visitor," M said. 

"Hello, Lochlan Smythe," a voice that Qirin knew said. He turned around to look, and it was Lucifer with a perfect posh British accent. "A new branch over oversight after a few mishaps. It seems that it's good that I am here. Let me know what you need to go after these assholes who killed 007, and I'll make sure that it happens."

Qirin tried to figure out if M knew exactly who that was. She wasn't acting like she did know, but then how did one act around Lucifer.

"Get me everything!" R yelled, and the minions started to scramble around to get to their stations. Lucifer stepped up to James' body and brushed his fingers over his forehead. M gasped and looked at Lucifer in shock, but she didn't say anything else. A few minions got close to Lucifer, and Qirin watched as what probably passed for a Demonic blessing passed between them. MI6 was overrun with Demons, Qirin knew that, but James never had time for most of them. They were minions for him to use when he wanted and nothing more. Qirin was going to use them too.

"I am sorry for your loss, Quartermaster," Lucifer said in the kindest tone that Qirin had ever heard someone use. His eyes were haunted. 

Qirin nodded and looked at Alec.

"Let's go, Boffin, and get you clean. R, can you dig up some of his clothes. Bring them to the Double-Oh showers? Or have anyone bring them. You need to stay here."

"On it, 006." 

Qirin didn't even try and help Alec escort him to the showers. He was thinking, going over everything in his head that he might need to do. Tracking down humans was not that hard, not for him, but it was so many of them to figure out when they were taken over and what they had done after that. Some of the people had to be powerful in some aspects. They were too smart to have just taken over regular Joes. It was going to be days of looking to confirm everything and get intel that Alec could work on. 

The shower felt like it took forever, but Qirin didn't pay that close of attention. He needed to get this done so that he could rest. He wondered if there was any part of James left anywhere that he could find. He needed comfort, and it was going to be hard to find. He was barely holding on with not dropping. That was going to be the hardest part of this. He needed more than what he could give himself, and going to anyone else just made his skin crawl. 

Qirin became aware again when he was in Q-Branch, standing in front of his computer system that did the most damage. 

"What kind of people should we be?" Qirin asked.

"Destroy whatever you have to," Lucifer said. 

"Mister Smythe," M said.

"Nope, they want to cripple all of MI6. We don't allow that to happen." Lucifer's tone was more than just human words. There was a power to it, and Qirin was pretty sure that no one would be able to refuse what he wanted them to do. 

Qirin started to bring up the images that had been loaded to the server under the very apt name of 007's Killers. The bodies were still covered in blood as there was no autopsy done yet, but fingerprints were being added for each of the bodies. There were a few full sets in there. Qirin called up the cameras for that area to see that everyone was helping. Including some from Medical. Despite how much of an asshole James was to them sometimes, he was well-liked around the whole of MI6. It wasn't that hard to see that it was all going to be going as smoothly as possible. 

Alec was a guard at Qirin's back, and after a while, even M left the room with Lucifer in tow. Qirin wondered just how many identities Lucifer had in the areas where his Fallen Angels were in play, or his favorite Demons when it came to those like Denei. It wasn't like Qirin had ever looked that far into things. Why would Fallen Angels want to be politicians? Why would they want to be leaders? He could see it in the Middle East, where war was a way of life. Where the people were willing to fight for what they wanted. But England was different. They were at peace, and so far, no one had tried to get them into wars. It wasn't like they were heading out to kill everyone. Unless every single one in the higher ranks was someone who got off on any kind of control. Killing the career of someone who pissed you off could feel damned good. Qirin had done it to a few people before. He was more than happy to destroy people like that who needed it. 

Hours passed, and Qirin only tracked that by the cups of tea that Alec gave him and the food that was forced into his belly. There was the cannon fodder to wade through. The regular Joes who were taken because no one would really miss them. The muscle more than the power that their faces, their bodies could get them. There was one, a woman who had no record according to her prints. She was one of the last to be printed. Qirin wondered just what she was doing with the rest of them. She was a homemaker whose husband had a modest job in a plant. Two kids that all went to good private schools. They did not live beyond their means, and her husband played the stocks well. 

Qirin finally found it when he hacked into the camera from the neighbor across the street that recorded everyone who came and went from their house but also caught the house across the street. There were way too many people that came and left during the day. It wasn't that noticeable given that the husband worked from home on that day. What was noticeable was that the footage that Qirin found had the same guys coming on the same days at the same times. The pair of men were every third while a few of the others were every first. Qirin found one good shot of one of the men and found that he had been picked up on soliciting charges. The woman was a prostitute, and she only worked on the days that her husband was home. Qirin couldn't fault that, but it did seem a bit odd, really. 

The last bit of footage that Qirin found was the ones for every fourth week, and that was when he found what he wanted. Three different men came, one right after the other, barely any time between them, and left in under an hour. Using a prostitute was easy to relay information like that. No one looked for that. He wondered what kind of charges they used to hide that, and he sent the financials to his best auditor on staff to see if they could find anything. How those three were linked was going to help.

Qirin felt tired, but he felt like sleeping was the wrong thing to do.

"Qirin," Lucifer said from behind him. 

Qirin turned to see that Alec wasn't in sight.

"He's gone to get you food. You need to sleep. You aren't helping as much as you think. Four hours." 

Qirin opened up his mouth to fight it. He needed to do this. He needed to stay busy. He needed to have something to do, or the crushing weight of his grief was going to kill him. Lucifer gave him a look that said that if Qirin didn't do what he wanted, he would make him. 

Nodding, Qirin shut down his console and moved to his office. He wasn't going to go home. Hell, he wasn't going to go to the rooms in the tunnels. He was going to sleep in his office. His office was safe. 

Alec was there in a few minutes with food from the all-night place that MI6 staffers went to when burning the midnight oil. Qirin stuffed himself with General Tso's with noodles even though he could barely taste it. He washed it down with the juice that he was handed, even though he wanted tea. The lights were shut off, and Qirin didn't know what to do about anything. He laid there, looking at the ceiling. He knew that Alec and Lucifer had left the room, but he figured they were right out in the bullpen, watching him through the wall. 

Sleep came roughly, but at least it came. 

The field that Qirin was in was strange; it looked like nothing on Earth that he had ever seen before. There was blood everywhere, but no bodies. Trees were the only things that were surrounding him at the edges of the field. He frowned as he wasn't sure what his dream was about. He knew it was a dream. 

Then he saw the man exiting the trees and heading for the field. He was covered in blood, but it seemed he wasn't bleeding himself. He was looking around but not down at the field but up at the trees. He couldn't see Qirin at all. 

"Levi!" another voice shouted from behind Qirin. He spun around to see a lithe young man running at him. He had a broken arm and was covered in blood himself, but unlike the other, he had a few bleeding wounds. 

"Quran," the first man yelled.

Qirin gasped as he looked at both of them as they met in the middle of the field, just a few feet away from where Qirin was. He looked at this version of himself. They looked nothing alike. Yet, the eyes. It was the eyes that were familiar to Qirin. He looked at the body that James was in. Levi, short for Leviathan, was imposing like he always was. Looking like he was ready to kill anything and everything, but the way that he held Qirin was like he was holding something that he feared breaking. Qirin could see the love in his eyes. 

This was what Demons and Angels feared that Demons, Fallen Angels could love. That they could love Humans and Angels alike. It was the one thing that they feared more than anything. For Demons, it was that they could love at all, and for Angels, it was that Demons were no different than Angels. 

"You made it," Levi said, clasping his hands on the sides of Quran's face. His eyes darted down to the broken arm that was in a splint. 

"I would live forever for you," Quran said. He leaned in, pressing his lips to Levi's. 

Qirin heard a strange noise, almost like the snapping of a cord, and then blood was spraying the face of Levi. Quran had an arrow bolt through the back of his head, it was protruding out the front. Qirin spun around to see a host of Demons at the edge of the trees. One of them had a bow strung up and had another arrow nocked. 

Levi yelled at the heavens, and the earth shook where they were. Qirin wanted to run to him to tell him that Quran came back to him. That his Qi always came back, but the world around him faded. 

Sitting up in his office, Qirin looked around he saw that it was dark inside still, but there was a small light from the power button on his monitor that said it was asleep and waiting for him to wake it up. There was a mug of something in front of the light, and Qirin could see that it was steaming some. It smelled of tea. He reached out and grabbed the mug, inhaling deep. It was just a plain black tea. He was a little upset at that, but just the thought of drinking any of the rest of his tea set him into near tears. It was all from James. Maybe one day soon, he could drink anything but this and not cry, but today wasn't that day. 

A glance at his watch told Qirin that he had slept for just about four hours. He hoped that Lucifer wouldn't push it because after that dream, nightmare, he wouldn't get back to sleep. The door opened to his office, and it was R with a take-out box of something. He smelled the eggs and potatoes, and his stomach growled. 

"Hungry?" R asked. She wasn't smiling. 

"Yes, please. Where are Alec and my new friend?" Qirin asked.

"Meeting with M about the few things we found on the people who took you. We can link them to a lot of things. Hell, we can link them to a lot of people left alive. M's working on figuring out who to send Alec after first. As soon as you eat, you are to meet them in M's office."

Qirin nodded his head. He would do this. He would set about finding every person, human, Angel, and Demon who had been part of this and would kill them. Only then would he let himself die. Only then would he seek never knowing who James or Levi was. It was the only peace he was going to get.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
